Buy Me A Rose
by Ariana Black
Summary: Yet another of my song fic's. This one is between two mystery charecters, so you have to read to figure out who it is. I'm actually pretty proud of this, so please review and tell if its any good


A/N- Okay, I was listening to this song, and for some reason, the idea for the story just came out, so here it is.  Don't ask me what I was thinking at the time, I honestly don't know.  I was heavily caffinated, like I usually am with my song fic's.  The song is Buy Me A Rose by Kenny Rogers. See if you can guess who's in the song.  I like surprising you at the end, so you'll find out then if you guessed right or not.  Enjoy and Review.

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants_

_Three car garage, her own credit card_

"Oh sure, he's always given me everything I've ever wanted." She thought as she made dinner.  "A beautiful home, a family, the best of everything.  But what about telling me he loves me?  Still waiting for that."

_He pulls in late to wake her up_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_If he could only read her mind, she'd say:_

_Buy me a rose, call me from work,_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt?_

_Show me you love by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things _

_I need the most in my life._

"I'm home." He called in his booming voice. "What's for dinner?"

"Roast beef and potatoes." She replied.  It was his favorite.  He hardly even noticed her as he walked by.  It was like being invisible in your own home.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.  She looked like she'd been crying, or was close to it.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, wiping the face of her screaming four year old son.  No, I'm not, she thought.  Can't you tell how miserable I am?  Would it kill you to say you loved me once in a while?

_The days have grown to years of feeling all alone_

_She can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong._

"What do I have to do?" she wondered. "What does it take for you to get the hint?  Just three words, that's all I ask.  I haven't heard them from you in so long.  Do you just not love me anymore?  Almost twelve years of marriage, could you just not love me anymore?"

_'Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head_

_Would it make a difference if she'd said:_

_Buy me a rose, call me from work,_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt?_

_Show me you love by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things _

_I need the most in my life._

_And the more that he lives, the less that he tries_

_To show her the love that he holds inside._

"What do I have to tell her for?" he asked himself as he sat at work.  He'd been on the verge of calling her, just to say he loved her, but it seemed silly. "She knows I love her.  She knows.  Why do I need to tell her so?"

_And the more that she gives, the more that he sees:_

_This is the story of you and me._

"Hello?  Are you home?" he called.

"In here." She called halfheartedly.

"Could you come here please?" Now what, she thought.  Probably wants me to meet his clients before we leave.

            She walked out into the living room, only to find him standing there, a single rose in his hand.  The Davidson's, the couple he was bringing over for a buisness dinner, were no where to be seen.

"Where are the Davidson's?  Are we meeting them at the restaurant?"

"We aren't meeting them at all." He replied, handing her the rose. "I cancelled it."

"But, why?  That's a huge deal."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything.  I should have been here with you all these years, not doing buisness." He said, truly meaning it.  "So you and I are going out tonight, just the two of us."

"What about Mrs. Figg?" she asked, looking over at her son, who was still sitting in the kitchen, eating.

"She already agreed to take them both for the night.  She won't mind a few extra hours."

"This isn't like you."

"That's the point."

_So I bought you a rose, on the way home from work,_

_To open the door to a heart that I hurt.___

_And I hope you notice this look in my eyes._

_Cause I'm gonna make things right _

_For the rest of your life.___

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight,_

_Do all those little things for the rest of your life._

"I love you Petunia." He said as they walked out to the car. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." She said, kissing him. "I love you too Vernon."

A/N part 2- Well, there it is, hope you liked it.  I don't know why I wrote this.  Just my own little version of their marriage.  I also noticed I couldn't seem to find many stories about Petunia and Vernon, and you know how I like challenging myself.  Oh well, review it and tell me if you liked it.  Please?


End file.
